Back to Wonderland
by StitchWitch
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland, but she has changed in the intervening years. Her old friends realize that maybe she needs something more and one realizes he loves her. MutiChapter.


_This fiction is really the result of too many sleepless nights and exhausting days. I had an idea for Alice, all grown up. Okay, at least in high school. What would happen if she returned to Wonderland and her childhood friends – characters? – friends saw how she had changed? And how have they themselves changed? I just wanted to explore it – plus I'm hoping that it will exhaust me enough I'll be able to sleep!_

_I don't own a thing. T.T_

Returning

Alice silently walked through the field, never minding the cold rain. Her memories of the field had called her back now, in her final year. She found the tree where she had begun the dream… or was it an adventure? She sighed, remembering those days of innocence. She had gone from being an innocent child to a lonely, outcast teenager, one who was, quite frankly, suicidal. Her once long hair was now short and choppy, looking like a mess. Her makeup was dark and disturbing, running slightly in the rain, and her clothes… well… nobody would mistake her for an innocent girl. Her shoes were American Vans, checkered. Her fishnet stockings and plaid miniskirt matched her black blouse and red blouse, tied over her chest. Her neck and wrists were adorned with spiky bracelets/collars – this girl was not the Alice of yesteryear. The only way to tell she was was her face, older now but still recognizable, and her still blonde hair.

"I wonder if the White Rabbit comes through here anymore?" She wondered out loud, then laughed, voice sharp and hoarse. She no longer believed. What was the point? She didn't' belong anywhere. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the knife she had brought just for today. She carefully began to lay it on her neck, intending to slice it open, when the ground gave way. She screamed, flailing, as she and the ground caved in. She was falling again, in circles, but slowly. It was a familiar sensation, and as she fell Alice hid her knife. It looked like she was back in Wonderland.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm very very- OH MY GOODNESS!" White Rabbit crashed into her, sending both of them into the wall. Alice blinked, watching him shake himself and hop off. She rubbed her head, which had hit the wall hard, and then carefully stood. She headed after the rabbit. He was taking a different route, this time, than last- they were soon in the woods once again. She kept track of him, this time. The whole way to the palace she walked, remembering when she was a child, and when this was all so new and strange. They walked past the mad tea party- past most of the places she had been, but the strange island. Then… then they were in the palace.

"Wow…" Alice said then, blinking. She hadn't been here very long and had been allowed in by a different entrance. The palace, from the front, was huge, and amazing compared to… anything, including Buckingham Palace, which had rendered her speechless. She walked into the entrance hall, surprising the guards.

"Who are you?" Demanded one, stopping her with a spear.

"My name is Alice." She said, rolling her eyes. They narrowed their eyes suspiciously. Sighing, she ran a hand through her short hair, making it stick up.

"References?" Asked one. She made a face, thinking. She decided on the four people who had made sense. At least, who hadn't scared her halfway to death and made her want to run away. Although… some of them had come pretty close.

"The Mad Hatter. The Hare. The White Rabbit. The Cheshire Cat." Alice rattled off the list, bored. He frowned, peering at her. He mumbled something under his breath, squinting like he was trying to imagine something. Blinking, Alice held still, twitching slightly. An unsure smile hovered around her lips- and that seemed to be what decided him.

"Follow me. You are expected." He gruffly ordered. Blinking, the teen followed him rather unhappily. She put her hand by her knife, ready to draw it and use it. The playing-card guards made her very nervous, and rightly so. Being attacked by them had not been a high point last time, and she still had nightmares about it. He led her to a large pair of doors that were much too tall for her comfort. He nodded to a salamander dressed in a rather- interesting set of clothes. The salamander bowed to Alice, who nervously curtsied back.

"I will announce you, Lady Alice." The salamander said before opening one door and scurrying in. Alice blinked, and then nodded, though he couldn't see her motion.

"Okay then..." She said nervously, more to herself than anyone else. Just then she heard her name announced, and she stepped through the doors to find herself on a flight of stairs. She blinked, then descended, walking gracefully. Everyone stared at the girl they had known so long ago, and how she now acted and appeared. She reached the bottom and nervously went before the Queen, curtsying. The woman was no longer so scary, she was simply even fatter and uglier.

"Your Majesty." She said, inclining her head. The queen nodded, seeming a little dazed. Then Alice carefully attempted to escape, but instead found herself surrounded by the strange fairy-tale characters from her first journey to Wonderland. The Cheshire Cat was sitting on her shoulder, making it so that she couldn't run when The Hare finally spoke after looking her up and down. they all were examining her strange appearance with some nervousness and worry.

"What happened to Alice?" He asked, and the group soon moved towards seating, Alice being dragged along unwillingly.

_The next chapter will be coming a soon as possible. Find out what made Alice become so dark, and what obvious changes there are in her old friends, the queen, and the guard. I don't read reviews, so please email me if you wish to speak with me, OR drop me a PM. Gracias!_

_Stitchwitch_


End file.
